


Plans

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and sweet relationship moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou to Kelly for being the bestus beta in the land :)

## Plans

by Fire Frog

Author's webpage: <http://www.wn.com.au/firefrog>

* * *

Plans. 

Last night we had an argument, about wardrobe space, of all things. I'm not an unreasonable man, but I like what I like, and un-crumpled clothes is one of those things. We yelled and postured then went to our room to make like iron poles on separate sides of the bed. I wake up to find we've entwined like napping minks in the night; he feels warm and familiar in my arms, the way I like it. 

Breakfast was still strained; I kiss his forehead and not his lips on my way out the door. This plays on my mind all day, making my gut ache; my heart feels like I've wrapped some kind of steel band round it. On the way home I stop and buy him a bunch of watercress. Sandburg likes stuff like that. 

I got to the door of the loft and listened. He was downstairs, in his old room. I open the door, silently shed keys and coat, then head over to peek inside. A wave of fear was riding me, I knew he was moving back down, out of my bed, out of my heart. My legs are shaking, heart racing, my skin, damn it, feels cold. 

Then I look in, and I see that nothing's been touched. He's just putting up a wardrobe. Making his own chaos as he does it, but that's his way. Plans, screws, hammer, chuck key, shelves, all dropped where he needs them, in his own personal filling system. He's got the outside together and the hanging rail up. He reaches for a screw driver and I hand it to him. 

"Jesus, Jim! Give a guy a heart attack why don't you!" 

Well, why not, he just gave me one. But I say nothing, just nod at what he's doing. He looks a little defensive, then grins. 

"It's a compromise. Come on man, it's not like that. When I called Naomi she said all couples have to learn to compromise, so this is it. 

I swallow as abject fear hits again. Naomi isn't that fond of her only boy child shacking up with a pig. Blair going to Naomi for relationship advice is not reassuring me here. I wait to find out the rest of it. 

"We rotate winter and summer gear down here. That way you get to have all your stuff wrinkle free, and I get room to hang up my coats separate, how I like." 

He smiles and I can't help myself. I fall in love all over again. The anger I've been trying to hold onto all day, my fear/life expectation response, melts away. He sees the look in my eyes and is getting up to meet me when I pull him in for a kiss. Then we're playing tonsil hocked like the earth revolving depends on it. I'm pressing the bunch of watercress into his ear, but he doesn't seem to mind. When we break for air he takes it and laughs, going to put it in water. 

I look after him, a dopey smile on my face, then I reach out and touch the wardrobe. Tomorrow I'm going into town, and buying a ring. A wedding ring. 

'Oh My.' 

* * *

End Plans.

 


End file.
